


X-Wings as a declaration of love

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Finn builds Asa a model X-Wing





	X-Wings as a declaration of love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on tumblr May 4 2016 as a response to the gorgeous art that tumblr user silvacentric gifted me with.

Poe watched with crinkled amusement as Asa flew his way down the crowded corridor, his gleeful “Excuse Me’s” and Bee Bee Ate’s apologetic beeping urging any stray passer-by to move out of the way of the lovingly crafted bulk of the cardboard X-Wing that encased them both.

As he turned to look at Finn, who was standing next to him, smiling fondly at Ace’s antics, Poe shook his head in amazement.

“You built him a model X-Wing to play in,” he marvelled.

Finn ducked his head, the tips of his ears flushed in embarrassment. “It was nothing,” he denied. “It’s just a little thing, I mean, I was bored and you were away on mission and it’s just a - - “

“Finn,” Poe interrupted his babbling with a warm hand to the shoulder. “You built him his own damn ‘Wing. That’s really not nothing. It’s - stars, Finn - it’s everything.”

Finn’s head dipped even lower but Poe could see the small, pleased smile on his face.

The polished, clipped tones of See-Threepio exclaiming in alarm filtered down the corridor, followed by the bright laughter of Ace and Poe chuckled.

“He loves it. Kriffing hell, I love it.”

“Yeah?” Finn asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Poe nodded. “And I love you too.”

Finn’s arm brushed against his and Poe leaned in closer, reaching his hand up to cup the younger man’s chin and - - 

\- - CRASH - - 

Poe groaned in frustration as the loud crash was followed by the hysterical beeping of his droid. “Put a pin in that,” he pleaded. “I’ll be right back.”

Finn watched in disappointment as Poe ran down the corridor to see what had happened. 

“Damn stupid ‘Wing. Never should have made it.”


End file.
